1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper shredder having the function of breaking a compact disc, and more particularly to a paper shredder that may have a double function to shred the paper and break the data of the compact disc.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional paper shredder may be used to shred paper so as to destroy the data printed on the surface of the paper, thereby preventing from revealing the secret. However, the conventional paper shredder cannot be used to break a storage medium such as a compact disc. When the compact disc is useless, the user may break the compact disc, and then throw it away. However, the data on the compact disc may be read out if the broken extent of the compact disc is slight, so that the data on the compact disc easily reveals. In addition, the broken fragments of the compact disc easily hurt the user""s body.
When the conventional paper shredder is used to break the compact disc, the conventional paper shredder needs to have a strong power and rigid rolling blade wheels so as to break the compact disc, thereby greatly increasing the cost of production.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional paper shredder.
Basically, the compact disc primarily includes a printed layer, a protection layer, a reflective layer, and a plastic base plate. In practice, the user only needs to efficiently break the protection layer and the plastic base plate so that the data on the reflective layer cannot be read out, thereby breaking the data of the compact disc. Thus, the compact disc may be broken by breaking the surface of the compact disc, without having to entirely shred the compact disc.
Accordingly, the present invention is designed to have a third rolling blade wheel which is juxtaposed to the original second rolling blade wheel of the paper shredder, and the surface of the housing of the paper shredder may be provided with a compact disc inlet, so that the paper shredder can be used to shred the paper and can also be used to break the data of the compact disc.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a paper shredder having the function of breaking a compact disc, wherein the original second rolling blade wheel of the paper shredder may co-operate with a new designed third rolling blade wheel, to break the surface of the compact disc by scraping, cutting, denting, bending or deforming, thereby destroying the data on the compact disc, so that the paper shredder can be used to shred the paper and can also be used to break the data of the compact disc.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a paper shredder having the function of breaking a compact disc, including juxtaposed first and second rolling blade wheels which are used for shredding paper, and rotated relative to each other. The paper shredder is additionally provided with a third rolling blade wheel that is especially used for breaking a compact disc or a credit card. The surface of the housing of the paper shredder is provided with a paper inlet and a compact disc inlet. The paper may be passed through and shredded by the first rolling blade wheel and the second rolling blade wheel. The compact disc or credit card may be passed through and broken by the second rolling blade wheel and the third rolling blade wheel. Thus, the paper shredder may have a double function to shred the paper and break the data of the compact disc. A container mounted on the lower portion of the paper shredder is divided into a waste paper zone and a waste compact disc zone by a baffle to receive the shredded paper and broken compact, thereby facilitating recycling and recovering resource.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a paper shredder having the function of breaking a compact disc, comprising: a first rolling blade wheel and a second rolling blade wheel which are used for shredding paper, the first rolling blade wheel and the second rolling blade wheel juxtaposed to each other, and rotated relative to each other, a paper shredding zone formed between the first rolling blade wheel and the second rolling blade wheel, a housing above the paper shredding zone formed with a paper inlet aligning with the paper shredding zone, such that paper may be inserted into the paper shredding zone through the paper inlet to be shredded by the first rolling blade wheel and the second rolling blade wheel; wherein, a third rolling blade wheel that is especially used for breaking a compact disc is juxtaposed to the second rolling blade wheel, a compact disc breaking zone is formed between the second rolling blade wheel and the third rolling blade wheel, and the housing is formed with a compact disc inlet aligning with the compact disc breaking zone, such that the compact disc may be inserted into the compact disc breaking zone through the compact disc inlet, and a surface of the compact disc may be broken by the second rolling blade wheel and the third rolling blade wheel, so as to break data on the compact disc.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.